Bird
Birds were the most variable in size among the sub-groups of Talking Beasts in the world of Narnia. Some birds are mentioned to be on Aslan's side and the White Witch's side. The species of the birds are: Albatross, Chickens, Crows, Ducks, Eagles, Falcons, Flamingos, Geese, Gulls, Hawks, Hummingbird, Jackdaws, Magpies, Ostriches, Owls, Peacocks, Pelicans, Ravens, Robins, Storks, Turkeys, Vultures and Wood Pigeons Albatross Aslan is shown as taking the form of an albatross in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. His appearance gave Lucy hope while the ship was trapped in the area around the Dark Island. Chicken Chickens were dumb beasts that were hunted by many beasts and creatures for them to eat for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Chickens were added as portions in the Autumn Feast by the Gentle Intelligent giants of Harfang, The Silver Chair. Chickens were also kept aboard the Dawn Treader, where it was Lucy's task to care for them until they were swept overboard in a sea storm. Crows Crows were black colored birds that were often mean ones in the world of Narnia. They were often seen in the 2005 Disney adaptation and the Tezuka Anime adaptation films where they are followers to the White Witch during the Age of Winter. They gathered around the Stone Table to watch the mighty Aslan die. They took place in the First Battle of Beruna where they helped the Harpies take down the Gryphons, Eagles, falcons, Vultures (Anime only), Condors(Anime Only) and hawks when they were dropping rocks down at the White Witch's Army. In the 2008 Disney adaption film, crows fought with the Old Narnians against King Miraz and the Telmarine army in the Second Battle of Beruna. In the video game of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, crows were seen in some levels where they fly around the lamp-post and the frozen lake. Duck Ducks are wonderful intelligent and peaceful ones that were first mentioned in The Magician's Nephew where they were summoned by Aslan's call, just as Narnia was created. They were seen in the coronation where Frank I and Helen become the first King and Queen of Narnia. Eagle Eagles are very intelligent birds that are quick hunters in the world of Narnia. They can carry large rocks since they are very strong, and are very loyal to Aslan. Two eagles were seen presented at the council and also at the coronation where they celebrate the first king and queen of Narnia in The Magician's Nephew. In The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, eagles flew to the White Witch's camp where they rescued Edmund Pevensie from her. Eagles had strange voices and fought against the Calormene army at Stable Hill. In The Last Battle, an eagle named Farsight carried the news of Narnia's invasion and Roonwit's death to Tirian and Poggin. Falcon Falcons are large, intelligent, and wise birds that inhabit in the world of Narnia. They are good friends to eagles and they are loyal to Aslan. These birds are used for hunting parties where they search for food. After Narnia's creation, two falcons which are male and female were summoned with many different Talking beast that were created. They were part of the coronation when Frank I and Helen become the First king and Queen of Narnia in The Magician's Nephew. In The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Lucy remembered from her past as a queen, she and her brothers and sister used falcons during their hunting parties. Falcons were mentioned in the Disney Film of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe where they fight on Aslan's side against the White Witch's army in the First Battle of Beruna. These flying beasts flew with the Gryphons, Eagles, and Hawks where they drop down rocks at half of the White Witch's Army. In Prince Caspian, Falcons were with the Old Narnians that fight against the Telmarine army in Second Battle of Beruna. Flamingo Flamingoes were tall-legged, pink colored birds that were noble in The Magician's Nephew where they were part of the council of Aslan and also chased Andrew Ketterley with many different beasts. They later took place in the coronation where they celebrate with many creatures where Frank I and Helen become the first king and queen of Narnia. Goose Puddleglum shot a goose with a bow and arrow for food in The Silver Chair. Gull Gulls are known as Seagulls where they wander around in the beaches. They were present in Prince Caspian when the Pevensies returned to Narnia. It is unknown whether they can talk or not. Hawk Hawks are rare, fast, intelligent, and peaceful friends to Falcons and Eagles that were mentioned in the 2005 film of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. They were seen flying with eagles, falcons, and gryphons where they drop down rocks at half the White Witch's Army during the First Battle of Beruna. In the 2008 film, hawks fought with the Old Narnians against the Telmarine army in the Second Battle of Beruna. Hummingbird Hummingbirds are beautiful intelligent birds that sing around humming in the world of Narnia. These birds were mentioned in The Magician's Nephew where they were first summoned with many different birds and animals just as they start singing happily after Narnia's creation. Hummingbirds were grouped in the council of Aslan, as the great lion announces to every Talking beast. They were later part of the coronation where Frank I and Helen become the first king and queen of Narnia. Jackdaw A Jackdaw is a type of bird in northern Europe and Asia, related to the crow. They were also one of the first animals to be created by Aslan. It was a Jackdaw that made the first joke in Narnia, to which Aslan replies: "You have not made the first joke; you have only been the first joke." Magpie Magpies are intelligent birds that noble and peaceful ones that were mentioned in The Magician's Nephew. They were seen where they were summoned with many Talking animals that gathered together. After Narnia's creation, Magpies along with many birds gathered around in the council of Aslan, where the great lion announces to every creature in Narnia. They were later mentioned in the coronation where Frank I and Helen become the first king and queen of Narnia as they start the celebration. In The Horse and His Boy, two magpies were mentioned where they were seen with a squirrel, a faun, a mouse, five rabbits, and a hedgehog where they gather to meet Shasta. Owl Owls were a species of talking beasts in the world of Narnia, similar to owls from Earth but larger in size. In The Silver Chair, Eustace and Jill were aided by Glimfeather and several other owls during their search for Prince Rilian. Peacock No Talking Peacocks are mentioned in the books, however Peacock feathers decorate the Western Wall of the Great Hall in Cair Paravel, and Peacock is one of the dishes served at feasts in the royal castle. Pelican Pelicans are smart, intelligent, wise birds that are loyal to Aslan in the world of Narnia. During in The Magician's Nephew, Pelicans were summoned by Aslan's call just after Narnia was created and these birds were joined in the council of Aslan and later seen in the coronation as King Frank I and Queen Helen become the first King and Queen of Narnia. Pelicans were mentioned as troops in Aslan's Army during in the First Battle of Beruna where they fight against the White Witch's Army, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Pelicans were also part of Caspian X's army where they fight against the Telmarine army in the Second Battle of Beruna. Raven Ravens are smart, intelligent birds in the world of Narnia. In The Magician's Nephew; two ravens were part of the seven who sat at the First Council of Narnia and were later seen in the coronation where Frank I and Helen became the First King and Queen of Narnia. In The Horse and His Boy; one raven named Sallowpad, who was an emissary, was sent to Calormen with King Edmund and Queen Susan. Robin The Robin was a Narnian bird who was against the Witch in the Long Winter. It found the Pevensie children right after they entered Narnia when the were out side Tumnus' Cave, By whistling at them it led them to Mr. Beaver. Presumably it was a Talking Beast, although we don't know its name. Stork Storks are intelligent birds that were first mentioned in The Magician's Nephew where they were summoned with many different creatures by Aslan's call, after Narnia was created. They gathered around with many Talking beasts where they are part of the council of Aslan and also chased Andrew Ketterley when they decide to keep him as a pet. Storks were later seen in the coronation where Frank I and Helen become the first king and queen of Narnia. Turkey Turkeys were dumb beasts that were added as portions in the Autumn's Feast. It is not known if there were any talking Turkeys in Narnia.The Silver Chair. Vulture Vultures were scavenging birds that feed ion dead carcass from animals that were dumb beast. These ones were seen as followers to the White Witch during the Age of Winter. Vultures fought in the White Witch's Army against Aslan's Army in the First Battle of Beruna when the Long Winter ended. Wood Pigeon Poggin shot wood pigeons with a bow and arrows for food in The Last Battle. Category:Old Narnians Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Last Battle Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:Talking Beasts Category:Animals Category:Last Battle Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Fox movie) Category:Prince Caspian (video game) Category:Aslan's Army